Book Three: Randy Cunningham Shall Pay
by tyffanie
Summary: So from my second story, we meet Dyan and Marcus. Dylan was a part of Katy's life she wanted to forget about. And Marcus was just crazy!We learn that they are both very dangerous and are a big part involving Katy. In this story, the two meet each other and plot a plan to destroy Randy. One will get Katy's love, the other will have the pleasure of being the new ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Things are finally going back to normal in Norrisville; everyone found their loved ones, most of the town is almost done being built, and everyone is back to loving the ninja. The school was one of the first buildings to be rebuilt so I went back to being a dweebish shoob very quickly. And things seemed to change for Katy and me. We're officially a couple. We hold hands while walking down the hall when we head to our classes; we tell each other how much we love one another (Well, Katy does; I just say I love you too back to her.) Of course I still have time to hang out with my best bro. Howard has gotten a whole lot better at playing Grave Punchers since we last played. But I may or may not have learned a few things from Katy like how I know when Howard is about to pull his signature move. And of course he says I cheat and that I'm a big shoob. Everything is back to normal, the way I want it to be. The way I intend it to stay for a long time.

It has been a month since I had defeated the Sorcerer and I already had a bucket load of homework I needed to make up for. Pretty much the homework I forgot to do in the last two weeks. I'm walking to Norrisville high with Howard. Katy was going to tag along but she said she had something to do. "Come on Cunningham, I'm sure Kaitlin won't mind if you miss just one homework assignment so you can play Grave Puncher with me today after school."

"Howard, I told you that I promised Katy that I would focus on my grades this semester. I've got all D's in every class. I got to start focusing. You should too bro. It's almost the end of the school year; the perfect time to do some last minute assignments." Howard just rolls his eyes at me.

"Whatever bro, the only thing I'm focusing on this semester is everyday closer to summer break!" He yells loudly right into my ear, "I can't wait until we're finally free from this jail of boredom."

"Yeah me too buddy, I've got everything planned out. Well, not really but I guess we can just improvise along the way." We come up to the steps of the school building and head into the school. I walk to my locker and throw all the stuff I don't need into it. I walk down the hallway trying not to drop all of the notes Katy wrote for me last night. I walk by Bash and find myself landing on my face. "OWE!" I sit up rubbing my head and glance up at Bash.

He points his finger at me, "Haha, look at the little dweeb. He tripped and fell on his face! Haha!" I'm so sick and tired of Bash always messing with me. I know I'm the ninja and all, and I promised Norrisville that I would never hurt a citizen; but I am so close to putting the mask on and just hold the sword to Bash's throat.

I look at him with anger in my voice, "I didn't fall Bash; you tripped me!" He walks up to me; getting all in my face.

"So what if I tripped you; there's nothing you can do about it anyways." He jabs his finger at my chest at each word he says. "Oh, am I annoying you?! What are you going to do about you shoob?"

"Nothing." I continue to try and pick up my stuff that was all over the ground. He starts to walk away but before he does he kicks my books across the floor. How have I managed to not kill him yet?

"Cunningham, are you okay? What was that all about?" Howard helps me pick up all of my stuff.

I stand up and look across the hall where Bash was walking, "I don't know what that was all about?"

"Let's just forget about it and head to class. Oh, by the way; have you seen Katy yet today? I thought she would be in school by now."

I shake my head, "No, I haven't heard from her yet. I'm sure we'll see her around third or second period bro." He shrugs and we start walking to class. Ugh! Spanish. My number one enemy. Besides McFist and the Sorcerer. I look at the chalkboard and it reads, 'Test Today!' I forgot all about my Spanish test I forgot to study last night; I'm so going to fail. I sit at my desk and whisper to Howard, "Did you study?" He gives me a confused look.

"When have I ever studied man?" He looks at my face, "I'm guessing that you forgot to study, didn't you?" I nod.

"Okay class, just know that this test is worth half your grade so use your time wisely." Our Spanish teacher hands out the test to everyone. I take a look at the first couple questions; I'm dead.

So for the first couple minutes of class I was doodling on the back of the test paper. When I hear the door open; I look up to see it was Katy with her tote bag a note in her hand. She walks over to the teacher and hands her the note, "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"It's okay Katy, here's the test. You can work on it at your desk."

Katy walks up to her desk, which was behind me. She sits down and whispers to me, "I'll explain at lunch, I've got some bruce news." So for the rest of the test I just kind of guessed. I know it was a stupid thing to do but there was only five minutes of class left by the time I came up with the idea of just guessing. I tried to figure out what the good news was that Katy had on the way to the next class. "I told you, I'll tell you at lunch."

"Come _on_ Katy, can't you just give me a hint?"

"Fine. The hint is that I'm getting a uniform of some sort. And I think you're going to like it." She grins at me. A uniform. What's something you need to wear a uniform for? Ugh, there's about a billion of them. I'll never be able to figure out what the news is before lunch. I guess I'm just going to have to wait until lunchtime comes around.

**What do you guys think so far? What do you think Katy is up to? Also I want some other new story ideas. Not like an exact description of a story; like a show I should write a fan fiction on. Like, Randy Cunningham, Slugterra, Max Steel or what ever. Even some shows that isn't showed in the US but is showed in other countries. I just like Disney XD shows. Nothing more. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Katy, we're at lunch; now what's the bruce news?" I ask Katy anxiously.

"Okay, calm down…. Let's just say that you two are looking at the newest member of the cheerleading squad!"

"Wow, that's awesome Katy. When did this all happen?" Howard asked.

"I tried out yesterday and they said that I was on the squad. Isn't this great Randy?" I wasn't sure what to say; Katy never told me she was even trying out for cheerleading. And just two weeks ago she said that cheerleaders are snobs. So why would she want to be one?

"Great? It's not great!" She frowns, "It's awesome! I can't believe my angel is a cheerleader I'm so happy for you Katy."

"I knew you'd like it." She hugs me then checks her watch, "Oh I got to go; cheerleading practice. Sorry guys I'll catch you later bye." She gets up and starts walking away. Howard elbows me in the arm; I look at him and say, "What?"

"You're taking this better than I thought."

"What do you mean?" I give him a suspicious look.

"Well she's a cheerleader now man. And you know that every cheerleader has a boyfriend."

"Yeah so?"

"Just because you're Katy's boyfriend, doesn't mean all the other guys are going to try and hit on her."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Eh, it's not a bug deal; Katy's my girlfriend and I trust her to not fall for any other guys."

"All right, don't say I didn't worn." Howard says to me with emphasis.

"Whatever bro." I was about to take a bite of the lunch, then I realized it was taco Tuesday and hand it to Howard.

**Katy's POV**

I started to head to the gym when I accidentally run into some guy in the hallway. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Here let me help you." He kneels down and helps me pick up my papers. I was in such a rush I didn't get a good look at him.

"Thanks so much got to go bye." I burst into the gym room where all the girls were just about ready for practice.

Brittany, cheerleading captain, walks up to me. "Katy, you're just in time for practice. Why don't you go in the locker room and change?"

I smile, "Okay, I'll be back in five." I run in the locker room and change into a pair of shorts and a white tank top. I walk back in the gym to see the girls practicing the cheer.

"The yellow and blue

Are here to stay,

The bigger faster stronger

Are going to win today

So step back and listen

To what we have to say,

We kick butt and stay strong

In every other way,

We strive for perfection

And expect nothing less

So step back and witness

Our teams quickness!" They all did splits and flips in the air.

I walk up to Brittany whose blonde hair was in a ponytail, "So what's the plan?"

"Well you see Katy, our flyer just broke her ankle and now we don't have someone to throw in the air and catch."

"Yeah? So what are you going with this Brittany?" I already knew what Brittany had planned for me.

"Well, you're the smallest person on the team. So I was wondering if you could be our new flyer? Please Katy. I'm desperate." She gives me a pleading face that I couldn't say no to.

"Okay I'll be the new flyer for the team. Just please make sure that when I come back down from being thrown in the air that I'm caught."

"Done! Come on, we have to practice for the pep rally tonight." She grabs my wrist and pulls me toward the squad. This is going to be one long season. I hope Randy doesn't mind that I'm spending some of my time with some girl-friends. I could use some time away from Howard and Randy. I mean I'm still a girl; I deserve to have some time for myself right?

"Okay Katy, we're going to try the basket launch. It's a pretty easy throw. All you need to do is sit in the basket, or our hands, and when we count to three, we launch in the air and you fall down and we catch in the basket. Easy!" I didn't feel too excited about being launched in the air with a chance that the squad might not catch me. The squads hold hands in the middle and form a basket, "Okay Katy, the basket is secured and ready for launch; climb on in." I sit on the hands of the squad and Brittany begins to count, "One… Two… Three!" I'm thrown in the air and I feel like I can fly and that I'm free. It felt like I was in the air for a long time. And when I came back down to the ground I was still in one piece. "That was awesome Katy. You're going to do awesome at the pep rally tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

On my way heading back to my house from school with Howard, my phone rings, "Hello?"

It was Katy, "Hey Randy, are you free tonight?"

"Well, I don't think so. Why?"

"I wanted you and Howard to come to the pep rally tonight. Please! I could really use your guys support."

"What does she want?" Howard asks me tugging on my sleeve.

I put a hand on the speaker of the phone, "She want's us to come to the pep rally tonight."

"Pep rallies are wonk! Let's just stay at your place and play some Grave Puncher."

"Come on Howard, she said that she could use our support. It's her first pep rally and she gets thrown in the air with a chance that the squad might not catch her. Just do it for her." Howard pouts.

I move my hand away from the speaker, "Alright, we'll see you there tonight Katy. Try not to get injured while practicing please."

"Relax, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys tonight bye!" She hangs up before I can say bye back.

"I can't believe you're dragging me into going back to school after we just left."

"Come on Howard, it's going to be lots of fun. Why can't you just do this one thing for Katy?"

Howard turns his back to me, "Fine! I'll go; but I'm only coming for the corn dogs."

At the night of the pep rally, I meet Katy out side the gym. She was wearing a blue skirt with a thin yellow line outlining the bottom of it; and a short sleeved blue top with the letters in yellow that read, 'NHS'. "Wow, you look amazing!"

She blushed, "Thanks Randy; I really appreciate you and Howard coming here tonight. I didn't think that Howard would have come. Since he thinks that you should only be in school for six hours."

"Well I was able to convince him into coming; I told him that there would be corn dogs." She looks down at the ground. I could see that she was nervous even though she was smiling. She was trying to hide it from me. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looks up at me, "You'll be fine; just go out there and have fun." She smiles to me and we both lean in for a kiss.

"Katy are you- Oh, sorry." We both look to the left to see Brittany standing there.

"Oh no, it's okay Brittany; I was just about to come out there. Bye Randy." She waves at me with her palm-palm while walking away with Brittany. I was about to turn around when I run into some guy who was running in the hall.

"Sorry man I- Hey, you're Randy Cunningham right?"

"The one and only, why you-" Dylan! Wait, I can't attack him; I have to play it cool.

"Well Randy, you see it's because of you I lost the one thing that brought happiness to my life. I knew everything about her, I knew when she woke up in the morning, what time she went to bed; I knew everything there was about her! But you took her away from me."

"Who's her? What are you talking about man?"

He was getting angry with me, "Don't play stupid with me Randy; you know what I'm talking about. You know who I want. I want Katy. And you!"

I have to act like I've never met him before, I mean I really haven't but I know what his name is and his background, "Look, I don't know who you are; but you need some serious help before you get yourself hurt." He swipes up to me with a pocketknife in his hand.

"I think that maybe you should be the one who should be aware of what you say. I know everything about you're secrets. I know who you are Randy. I know your big secret."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"That's just what you want to think, but you know deep inside you that you do believe that I know your secret. Now I'm going to give you two weeks to break up with Katy and never speak to her again. If you don't then I'm going to make sure that your secret will be shown to the world. Because I have evidence Randy, I can prove who you really are to everyone." With that, he disappears. I touch my neck to see if I was bleeding cause that's what it felt like. I look back at my hand and there was no blood; I'm okay. What am I going to do now?

After the pep rally Katy wanted to know if she could hang out at my place for a little while. Of course I said that it was okay as long as she snuck in climbing the tree outside my window. I wasn't aloud to have any friends over after my curfew but I really wanted Katy to come over and just hang for a bit. I walk up in my room and she was already at the window. I walk over, unlock the window, and help Katy in. "Thanks again for letting me come over Randy. My parents are out of town for the next few weeks so I'm kind of all by myself when I'm at home." I'd enjoy not having my parents at home for a few weeks.

"No problem Katy, I'm always willing to help you out in a time of need." She smiles at me then shivers and rubs her arms. I take off my jacket and put it around her. She grins then yawns. "Tired?"

"Very, I'm so worn out from tonight I can hardly stand up."

I know what I'm about to say sounds stupid, "Why don't you stay here tonight? You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch."

"Awe Randy, I couldn't."

"Yes you can. Come one, go up in my bed, make yourself comfortable, and go to sleep."

"Thanks Randy." She lies down in my bed and covers up in the blanket. I'm so glad it's a Friday, cause if this was on a weekday; I don't know how we would have been able to plan this all out. "Good night Randy, thanks again for letting me spend the night. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Katy. Night." I turn out the table lamp ant lay down on the uncomfortable couch. What was I supposed to do, have Katy sleep on the couch; yeah, if I ever did that she would break up with me. Or make me sleep on the couch. I don't know what I'm going to do about Dylan, I can't tell Katy about him and me. She's just starting to get to know other people in Norrisville. I don't want her getting alarmed of any bad news of her past returning.

**Will you guys please give me some suggestions for a new story! If i don't get five different one idea per person, i'm not going to continue my writing of this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

I feel my body shaking and a small voice, "Randy. Randy." I wake up, "Randy come on you need to get up. Howard said he needs to talk to you."

It was just Katy trying to wake me up, "Howard? What does he want this early in the morning on a Saturday?"

"I don't know, all he sad was that it was urgent for you to come to his house."

"Alright, I'll go see what's up with him. Do you want me to walk you home on the way?"

"No, that's okay Randy; I'm hanging out with the squad today anyways. We're going shopping! I can't wait." I smile and roll my eyes at her. I don't understand what the big deal is with girls and shopping. I mean really, what's so big about going out to buy cloths? We leave my house both of us walking away the opposite direction from each other. When I get to Howard's house he locks his bedroom door and closes the blinds.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I ask Howard.

"He's back!" Who the juice is back? Dylan? I already know about him; but something's telling me that that's not who Howard is talking about.

"Who's back Howard?"

He stands there for a long while without saying anything, "It's Marcus Cunningham; he was transferred to Norrisville. We go to school with him now!" This can't be good. First I find out that Dylan goes to our school; now Marcus! This just keeps getting better each day.

"Um Howard, there's something I need to tell you something too. Dylan also goes to our school."

"Wait, you mean that kid that attacked Katy before we knew her?"

"Yeah him. I got to make sure that the two of them don't try to hurt Katy; I also need to keep them away from her. As specially Dylan; he's a part of her life that she is trying so hard to forget. If she sees him attending our school, she's going to be back at being home schooled." Howard just looks at me, "I need you to help me make sure they don't bother Katy. Will you help me bro?"

He thinks for a while then finally says, "Yeah I'll help you bro." He grins at me.

**Third Person's POV**

At Dylan's house, the two were planning out how they would get Randy and Katy alone. "And you're positive that your sister is going to make sure that Katy spends as much less time around Randy?" Asked Dylan.

"I'm 100% positive that she's going to get the job done. I paid her with a new pair of shoes of her choice so she's definitely going to make sure that she takes care of Katy." Marcus told his sister that she would only get the shoes after the job was done. "Randy will start to feel like he's lost her to the squad and will want to talk to her."

Dylan smirks as Marcus goes over how the plan will play out, "And once they're alone, you get Katy and I get the pleasure of hearing her watch me kill Randy. It's perfect!"

"Thank you I came up with it myself."

"You know, you're like the brother I never had. Except you're dorky, annoying, lame, boring, friendless and-" Marcus stops him from stops him from saying anything else.

"I get it Dylan."

"Just saying." Dylan shrugs at Marcus. "Before we go forward with the plan, I think we should have some fun with Katy and Randy. You know, like mess with their heads."

Marcus grins, "Ooh, I like the sound of that. You're right, we have two weeks till we can put the plan in motion anyways. Let's have some fun with the little couple." Marcus looks at his wristwatch, "Oh man, we got to go we're going to be late for school. Come on." Marcus throws Dylan his book bag and the two of them run out of the house and head to Norrisville high.

When they walk into the school Dylan says to Marcus, "We'll split up; I'll go mess with Randy and you can go mess with Katy. Got it?"

"Sure do." They split apart. Marcus tries looking for Katy's locker until he finally finds it over by the science lab. He see's her just now opening her locker and he walks up to her. _Wow, she looks smoking in a cheerleader uniform! _"Katy, how you doing?"

She gasps, "Mar- Marcus? What- what are you doing here?"

"Um I'm here to learn of course like every other person in this school. Duh. What's wrong?"

She just looks at Marcus terrified; she didn't know what to say, "Don't- don't you remember what you did to me and my friends?"

"That wasn't me Katy, I was stanked. You know that the Sorcerer was able to take over people's bodies. I wasn't in control of myself Katy I promise. Please Katy, I want to be friends."

She calms down and smiles at Marcus, "Well, okay Marc. How about we hang out after school? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, it's sound great. Can't wait." She shuts her locker and holds her books.

"Cool." The bell rings, "I got to go, I'll see you after school Marc, bye." She waves bye to Marcus.

"Oh Katy." She turns around.

"Yeah Marc?"

"Can you tell Randy and Howard I'm sorry for all the stuff the Sorcerer had made me do?"

She smiles at him, "Sure."

He grins and mutters to himself, "Falls right into my trap."

Dylan walks up to him from behind, "I think you did more than just mess with her head."

Marcus turns around and gasps, "You scared me man."

"I thought that you and I both agreed that we were just going to mess with their heads?" He said to Marcus angrily.

"Relax, I've got a plan to make her and Randy show that they can trust me. All you need to do is just sit back and relax. By the way how'd it go with Randy?"

"He had that couch potato Howard with him. I didn't want to risk him seeing me. But I was able to get into his locker."

"Was the mask in there?" Marcus asked excitedly.

"No, all there was was an empty book bag. He must be keeping the mask in his jacket. We don't need it anyways." He pauses, "Not yet anyways."

**What the juice guys? What's missing from my stories? I know I'm not doing so well on them, so just tell me what they need please. Also, I'm thinking about making a crossover story of Randy Cunningham and Dude, that's my ghost. With Katy still involved in it. do you think i should go for it? I want to know, don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my ideas okay? I could use the criticism, cause then i take those suggestions you guys give me to try and make my writing better. So please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

When I get in science class, Katy comes up to me and sits down on the stool. "Randy, guess who I just saw in the hallway."

I shrug, "I don't know, who?"

She leans toward me and whispers, "I saw Marcus." Oh no! I knew I should have walked with Katy this morning.

"Listen Katy, I can explain."

"Explain what? He was under the Sorcerer's control when he did all that stuff to you. He said that he was really sorry for what he did to you and Howard; all he wants to do now is just be an average student here in Norrisville."

What? How was he under the Sorcerer's control? It doesn't make any sense. "Oh um well, okay. So what else did he say to you?"

"Nothing else really. I said that he and I should hang out after school; he's coming to my cheerleading practice today after school to watch me practice."

"Wait, he's going to watch you cheer? That's all? It doesn't sound like you're going to hang out; it just sounds like he's going to just sit there and look at a wall." Katy rolls her eyes at my comment.

"We're not really practicing; we usually just sit and chat with each other and or our boyfriends. All I'm going to do is help him study. That's all Randy, you don't have to freak out or anything. Just relax." Why am I freaking out? I trust Katy; we've been together for a while now so I should just chill.

"Okay I'm relaxing." I look up at the door and see Howard walk in. He walks up to me and sits down in the stool over by the lab table next to me. I lean toward him and whisper, "She knows about Marcus but she doesn't think he's a threat. She said that he was under the Sorcerer's control when all that stuff happened."

He whispers back to me, "And you believe that?"

"I believe Katy's instincts, if she thinks that he's okay then I do too."

"Okay." Ms. Driscol walks in the classroom.

"Good morning class, today we are leaving the amazing fascination of biology, and heading into the body of my favorite amphibian: The frog." Oh great, we're probably going to dissect a frog. Shnasty! "And incase any of you are wondering; yes, we are going to dissect a frog. We will dissect the frog next week." Some students cheer, like Howard, and others make fake hurling sounds.

Katy sighs, "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's just, I feel so bad for the poor frog. It was killed in order for us to learn from it. And instead of its body just being left alone, we're going to cut it open and move all its guts and stuff around." Katy didn't like having to do the dissections; she always gets depressed just because of a dead animal. I always have to stay away from her when she's in this mood. Usually it lasts for a week! She'll be mad at me one second, and then she'll apologize to me. Then get mad at me again! What the juice is up with that?

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Hey it's okay. It's not like they kill the frog on purpose."

"Yes they do Randy! They always kill them on purpose. How do you think people make fried frog legs?" Like that. I try and comfort her and she gets mad at me.

I don't speak to Katy for the rest of the period. "What the juice was that all about?" Asked Howard after Katy walks away from me as soon as the period ended.

"I have no honkin idea bro; she's been acting like this for a long time now. She'll be okay though, I'm sure that she's just a little stressed out with homework and stuff."

"Yeah you're probably right Cunningham. So you trust her to be alone with Marcus today?"

"Of course I trust her. She said that all they were doing was studying that's all. Nothing else."

**Katy's POV**

I walk to the gym room and see Marcus waiting for me outside the door. I walk up to him with my tote bag on my one shoulder, "So are you ready?"

He looks confused, "Ready for what?"

I smile at him, "For studying silly."

He frowns slightly, "Oh yeah. Where are we studying?"

"Um in the library."

"Oh yeah, okay lets go." He starts to walk down the hall and I follow. The whole walk to the other side of the school was quiet. When we finally get to the library he opens the door for me. Such a gentlemen. We walk to the back of the library and sit down at an empty table. "So what are we going to study first?" He asked.

"Well what is your worst subject?"

He thinks for a while and finally says to me, "Science."

"What's so troubling about science?"

"Well you see, I have a test coming up this Thursday and I want to make sure that I ace it! I have an F in the class and if I get an A on the test it will bring my grade three letters up. Please Katy just help me study for it." I forgot that he wasn't in my science class. He had a different teacher and his class is also learning a different thing than my class.

"Okay, I'll try and help you study for the test."

"Shweet, thank you so much Katy. You will not regret this I promise you."

"Okay lets get studying." We get all our stuff out and ready to study. I turn my head for a second and I see my pencil fall off the table. I lean down to pick it up and so does Marcus. Our hands touch. We both look up at each other and just stare into each other's eyes for a long while. I come back into reality and grab my pencil. "Um okay so…"

"Yeah um…" We didn't know what to say. I swore that after I looked into his eyes I felt something. Not something special with Marcus and me. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be here. That I shouldn't be here. Suddenly our eyes meet again, I was in a trance; I couldn't move, I was still. I find myself leaning forward to Marcus and Marcus leaning forward to me. We both close our eyes and kiss. The moment we kiss, which lasted a good five seconds, I'm out of the trance. I was shocked; what did I just do? I'm freaking out. I pack up all of my things and start to walk out of the library. I keep hearing Marcus call my name over and over but I just ignore him.

I should have not come here with Marcus; I should have just hung out with Randy and Howard and play Grave Punchers with them. I can't let Randy or Howard find out about this. If one of them find out, then Randy will break up with me in a heartbeat. I wouldn't blame him, I'd break up with him too if I ever found out that he was cheating on me. I can't ever talk to Marcus ever again; it's almost like he's putting a spell on me or something to fall in love with him whenever I see him.

**OOOHHH SNAP! What is Katy going to do now? She and Marcus kissed! Will Randy or Howard find out about this? Lets hope not for Katy's sake. What did you guys think of this chapter, I know you think that I'm being cheep and all but I'm trying my best. I know I said in the last chapter that I was thinking about making a crossover story with Randy and Dude, That's My Ghost; I want you guys to tell me if I should write one or not. Please tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. I want to hear your thoughts. Messageme what you think of the idea or write it in the review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I'm graduating the 8th grade and we have a bunch of practicing for it. Anyway where was i? Ah yes, let me know if i need to improve any of my writing i care about all of what you have to say.**

Katy has been acting very odd ever since she stayed after school with Marcus. She was always looking guilty and never talked as much as she used to. She said that she has been messing up on the cheers and her splits. Which I really don't think is a big deal; but I guess it is for girls. Anyways, when I tried to ask her what was bothering her she just said that she is stressed out. I think that Marcus did something to her. I have to get to the bottom of this mess. Something tells me that Dylan has something to do with Katy's odd behavior. The next time I see him; I'm going to have a little talk with him. Which was actually now; I'm behind the school building and it's just about ten o'clock. I see Dylan walk out of the back door to the school building and pull a knife on him, "Alright Dylan, Katy's been acting different lately and I know you have something to do with it. So start talking!" I lean the tip of the knife into Dylan's stomach to give him warning that I mean business.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid. All I know is that Marcus is madly in love with her and will do anything to get her to fall in love with him. That's all I know! Now get away from me." He shoves me away and starts to walk.

I yell out to him, "I know what you did to her Dylan." He stops, "I know the pain you brought to her Dylan and that you swore you would get revenge." He turns around with anger in his face.

"That doesn't mean that I did anything to her now. And I'm not out for revenge for Katy; I'm out for revenge on you." On me!? Why me? What did I ever do to him? "I knew you were the ninja the minute you were captured by McFist. I was a server for McFist; I brought him his food and his drinks. I was about to walk into Viceroy's lab when I heard him talking about finally finding out who you were. I over heard the conversation between him and Viceroy about your identity. I heard your name I tracked you down and found out that you were now dating my ex-girlfriend. But I'm not out to get you because you stole my ex-girlfriend. I'm out for you for the mask." He grins.

"Well you can forget about it Dylan; you're not getting your hands on the mask no matter what!"

He smirks at me, "I know you're not just going to give it to me; that's why I'm going to take it from you Randy." He looks down at my bag that I was holding in front of me with my hands. I look at him and suddenly he is running up to me. I begin to run and almost trip when I turn around. I was running all the way back to my house. I turn around to see Dylan still chasing after me, "You should just give up man; I'm going to get my hands on that mask sooner or later!" I ignore him and continue to run. I finally reach my house and go through the back door. I'm out of breath and almost faint of being so tired out from running so much. My mom walks in the kitchen where I had just came in through the back door.

"Randy, are you okay? You look like you were just chased by a bull." I tell her that I was just trying to get home before curfew so she wouldn't worry. "Okay, head up to bed soon honey. You know you have that big test for Spanish tomorrow; I don't want you to get a bad grade."

"Relax mom, I've got the best tutor in the entire world that has been helping me with it. Also the most gorgeous tutor."

She blushes, "I would have thought you were talking about me then I remembered that I don't tutor you, Katy does." She pauses, "She's such a good girl Randy you know that right?"

I give my mom a confident look, "Of course I know she's a nice girl mom. Correction, she's more than a nice girl; she's an amazing girl."

"Okay Randy, so I want you to treat this young girl with respect. I don't want you to lay a hair on her. Do I make myself clear." She says glaring at me. I nod, "Good, well goodnight darling. Head up to bead soon." I tell her that I will be going up to bead in a little bit; I just needed to do something real quick. I grab my phone and start to text Katy.

Me: Hey, r u sure tht u r ok?

Katy: Yeah I'm fine. I told you b4, I'm just stressed.

Me: Katy, I no u. Wuts bothering u?

Katy: I cant tell u

Me: Y?

Katy: cause I just cant

Me: Katy, u can tell me anything, u can trust me

Katy: I no I can trust u Randy and I do, but I just cant tell u wats going on, can u just respect my privacy

Me: I do respect ur privacy, I just feel the need tht its my job to protect you and make sure tht u r safe.

Katy: Randy, I know u care about me and tht u love; I love u 2. But something just came up tht is just too dramatic for our relationship.

Me: Katy, wat r u saying?

Katy: …..meet me at the park tomorrow at three and I'll explain everything okay?

I wasn't sure if I should go along with whatever Katy had planned tomorrow but I went along with it anyways.

Me: ok.

The next day it was cloudy and cold outside. It looked like it was going to pour down rain soon. I was sitting on a park bench waiting for about five minutes for Katy to show up. I had my hoodie over my head since it would rain. I finally see Katy walking up to me wearing a grey hoodie with the hood over her head like me, and a pair of skinny jeans with black high tops. She had looked like she had been crying for hours, her eyes looked puffy and her cheeks were slightly red. She finally gets to me and I stand up; while she was talking to me she avoided looking in my eyes. "Randy you know how much I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"And when we both started dating we promised that if we had a secret to hide from one another that meant that it was important. But if the secret would change our relationship, then there is no point of one." She looked right through me like I was a glass wall. She pretended that she was just talking to herself in a mirror.

"Kate, where are you going with this?" She looks at the ground and her eyes begin to tear up. Her voice was filled with a struggle to not cry.

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around me. I hear her whisper to herself, "I love you so much." She pulls away from me while still looking at the ground. "I'm so sorry Randy but I have to do this. I'm only leaving you because I can't take the heartbreak anymore-"

"Wait you're leaving me?! Katy I though - but – this isn't how we end up like. We end up staying together till who knows when. You and I at prom!" She slightly looks up at me.

"Randy if you only knew why I am leaving you would understand. Now just please leave me alone Randy I cant take it anymore." While she turns around to walk away I see her put her hand over her mouth and hear her cry. Suddenly a huge clash of thunder rumbles in the skies and the rain comes pouring down. My world has just come to a complete stop.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Cunningham, you have to cheer up some time. You've been out of school for over a week now." I was in my bed with the blankets over my head. I didn't want to come to school because I knew that the if I did then the Sorcerer would stank me. I don't understand why Katy would want to break up; I thought that we promised each other that we would never separate. It just doesn't make any sense.

"Howard, you know if I come to school then I'll get stanked. I can't take the risk of becoming a monster that no one will be able to defeat. I have to protect everyone in Norrisville by any means necessary." Howard looked down with disappointment in his face.

"Look, I know you're the ninja and all; but that's still no excuse to stay home all day. Blocking everyone around you out, not hanging out with your best bud. I mean come on Cunningham; you need to just let her go. I'm sure Katy has a reason why she broke up with you; but maybe she just doesn't want to tell you."

"Howard, I told Katy secrets about me that I haven't even told you. I trusted her; I thought that she loved me. I just don't understand why she would want to breakup."

Howard starts to think, "Didn't you say that right after she broke up with you she started to cry?"

I shrug, "Yeah, so?"

"Sooo, that means that something or someone was making her do this. I mean think about it Cunningham; even I know Katy wouldn't breakup with you if she wanted to."

Howard was right; but I still think that she wanted to breakup with me for a long time now. Ever since she made it on the cheerleading squad she's acted different. "I don't know Howard; maybe I should just try to figure this whole thing out on my own."

"Whatever man; just come back to school soon please. Katy wont even look at me now after you two broke up. It's all a big mess." Howard walks out of my room shutting the door behind him. I look at the end of my bed to see my book bag. I pick it up and pull out the mask and the book and just stare at the two 800 year old items.

"Why me Nomicon? Why was I chosen to be the next ninja? I can't keep a friendship and or a relationship together. I let the Sorcerer escape. And now, I'm staying home from school to keep from getting stanked. What more could possibly happen to me?

**Third Person**

Howard had seen Katy all throughout the day since they both had the same schedule. But when it was right around lunchtime; Howard saw Katy at her locker. She was crying. He wasn't sure why though. As he was approaching her, he sees green smoke start to surround her. He starts backing away as Katy turns into a purplish pink monster that almost looks like Bucky when he is a monster. Howard runs down the hall and pulls out his cell phone and starts dialing Randy. "Cunningham, you got to get down her. Now!"

"Calm down man. What's going on?"

"It's Katy; she got stanked. I saw her crying at her locker and green smoke was starting to surround her. Hurry!" Randy loses connection of Howard. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked down at the mask that was still in his hand. He throws it on and dashes to the school. Randy comes face to face with Katy. He was shocked to see her looking like this; Randy could never imagine Katy ever looking like a monster. She was always so happy and cheerful.

Randy knew that he needed to figure out how to de-stank Katy. There was only one problem; he doesn't know what her most prized possession is. He looks franticly all over Katy trying to see what was stanked. He finally sees the pom-poms in her hands that were puke green. He pulls out his sword and begins to charge toward Katy. "Ninja _slice_!" He slices Katy's pom-poms into tiny little pieces.

Katy begins to transform back into her normal self. She was confused and felt awkward. She finally remembered what had happen to her. She looked at the ninja who was just now putting his sword away. She felt so guilty for what she had done to Randy; he shouldn't have had to save her. She deserved what she got. "Nin-ninja? Um, thank you for you know."

He stared at her for long time but finally said to the young girl, "You're welcome." He leans into her and whispers, "Please be careful with your emotions when you're at school. That's why I've been staying home. I don't want to risk getting stanked." He backs a few feet away from her, "Smoke bomb!" He was gone. Katy wanted to tell Randy why she broke up with him, but she just couldn't.

Brittany runs up to Katy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Brittany just stared at Katy. She suddenly had gotten thoughts of her and the ninja. Brittany had seen him lean in to tell her something. But what? She blows it off and decides to figure it out later. "Come on, we got to go; we'll be late for class." She pulls Katy's wrist and they head to class.

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since Katy got stanked and after that incident Randy decided to finally go back to school. People also were starting to think more about when the ninja leaned into to tell Katy something. Everyone started thinking that the ninja and Katy had a 'thing'. Coming up with stupid couple names like Kinja or Naty. How stupid. Howard was also trying to come up with a couple name but all he could think of was nachos; he was hungry at the time. "Howard, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't try to make a couple name for the ninja and Katy."

"Ah come on Cunningham, lighten up. I now you and Katy broke up and all; you need to try and cheer up. Come up with stupid names for the two of them."

Randy snickered at Howard, "Did you really just forget who the ninja is."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Randy sighs. He's been doing okay so far not showing his feelings. But not everyone else. He's de-stanked Bucky five times already this week alone. Theresa was de-stanked only twice. And Julian had gotten scared when there was a pop quiz given in science yesterday. What more can possibly go wrong now?

"It's alright man. Maybe we should play some Grave Punchers later today. It might make me feel better." Randy looks up from his science table and sees Katy walk in the room. She looks at him and Howard for two seconds but is pulled away by Brittany.

"Katy, you have to let him go. I know you love him and all; but he's over you."

Katy sighs, "I know Brit, but I'm the one who broke up with him. I didn't want to but I just. Ugh."

Brittany looks confused, "You just what Katy?"

Katy looks up at Brittany, "If I tell you this you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

Katy takes a deep breathe, "Okay. Remember when I was going to tutor your brother that one day." Brittany nods. "Well he kind of. He kind of. He kissed me."

"What!?"

"I didn't like it but it was like he was forcing me to break up with Randy. Like I was put under some kind of spell."

Brittany puts a hand on Katy's shoulder, "Don't worry Katy, I'm sure you're still in love with Randy. You two have been together for a long time. And if you still love him, you deserve him. You and him need to get back together."

"That's the problem Brit, I can't get back with him. I'm the one who broke up with him. He'll never forgive me for what I've done. I broke his heart Brittany. And it can never be fixed."

Brittany grins, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Brittany knew all about the plan for getting Katy to fall in love with her brother, and getting the mask for Dylan. They are so close to getting what they all deserve its just an inch away. They can taste it.

**What will happen in the next chapter? I'll give you a hint, it involves Brittany and Randy being alone! WOW! Does Brittany have a thing for Randy? I sure hope not. Also, Katy ends up getting her heart broken even more but this time its because of Brittany. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and my story thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe that everyone in Norrisville thinks that the ninja and Katy have a thing. I save her one time and we're a couple! It's ridiculous; I just want to get over Katy as soon as possible. I don't want to completely forget about her but just about when she broke up with me.

"Cunningham, are you sure that you'll be okay on that test in math?"

"Howard, it's math; I know I'm going to flunk that test. It would take a miracle for me to get at least a C on the test."

I see Brittany walking up to Howard and me from the corner of my eye. "Hey, Randy is it? I was wondering if we could talk?" She glares at Howard, "Alone."

"Oh right. Sorry I'll just go." Howard walks down the hallway and Brittany looks back at me. The hallway was completely empty; Brittany and I were the only people left.

Brittany makes her eyes glow, like she was flirting with me. "So Randy, Katy told me that you and her broke up."

I feel kind of embarrassed and guilty, "Well yeah but she broke up with me and I guess that means she doesn't want any part of me anymore." I rub my arm.

There was a long moment of silence while Brittany was looking into my eyes. She finally states, "You're not over her." She grins.

I scratch the back of my head, "Well I uh. Uh, is it that obvious?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, really it isn't. We've all loved someone who just breaks up with us. But the best way to get over that person, is to get interested in someone else." She was grinning at me the whole time. She puts a hand on my arm and slowly brings it down to my hand.

"Well uh I'm not really interested in anyone else. I'm only interested in Katy."

She leans in closer to me, "Oh Randy, you know that you're not into Katy. You're just brainwashing yourself to make you think that. I know who you really want." She bats her eyes down. I didn't like where this was going. I need to get out of here. Fast!

"Um listen Brittany, I really got to go. I'm going to be late for-" She pulls me in and kisses me! She held onto me from the chest of my shirt. She held on real tight and wouldn't let go. I see her eyes open wide and she pushes me away.

"Ugh, Randy how could you? I told you I wasn't interested!" I turn around to see Katy I shock with her eyes filled with tears but none were dripping down from her face. Brittany walks over to Katy; "Katy I tried to talk to him like I told you and he just started flirting with me. Then he kissed me!" Katy just stared at me. Then she turns around runs away to class. Brittany turns back toward me with a big smirk on her face. "Oops, looks like I just made the situation even worse for you."

"What was that all about? I thought that Katy was your friend; why would you kiss me and then lie to her about it?"

"Because that's the plan pretty boy. You'll understand once it all comes together." She turns around and walks away. What plan? Why would Brittany do something like this to Katy and me? It's so honkin annoying not to know what's going on. I have to find out what's Brittany's deal and what the plan is and who she's working with. But first I need to straighten things out with Katy.

After school I caught up with her outside the school building. I ran up to her and she slouched when she knew I had caught up to her. She turns around to look at me. "Yes Randy?"

I didn't know what to say. Should I say sorry? Should I just tell that Brittany kissed me? "Listen, I know you're in a lot of pain right now; but you know I would never do anything to bring anymore pain into your life." She was trying to avoid eye contact, "Katy, I know that this sounds really stupid and all but, I still love you." Her eyes widen, "I know you probably don't believe me, but I didn't kiss Brittany; Brittany kissed me. I swear." She thinks to herself.

"Randy, I know you still love me. But its just I cant right now. I-I" She turns around to look at something then turns back to me, "I have to go right now." She hugs me and runs a hand down my arm and puts something into my hand. She starts walking away and waves to me.

I unfold the piece of paper; it reads, 'I'll meet you at your house.' I smile. I think that I finally got to her.

At my house I sit on the branch of the tree outside my window. I look down and see Katy trying to climb up. I reach my hand out to her and help pull her up. She sits on the branch next to me and smiles. "Okay, I'll tell you why I broke up with you." I get all comfortable cause I know that it is going to be a long story. "That day I said I was going to tutor Marcus; something happened."

"What happened?"

"Well he kind of kissed me. Don't say anything yet! When he kissed me, it felt like I had to break up with you. Like he was telling me to."

"I'll kill him."

"Randy, you can't kill him just because he kissed me. Anyways, it turns out that Brittany is his sister."

Well I think I might know whom else Brittany is working with. "What? They're siblings? They don't even look alike."

"That's the thing, they're step-siblings. They've been stepsiblings for almost five years now. They're parents are always on business trips so the two are always alone in their house."

"So wait do you think that just maybe the two of them wanted us to break up?"

"I know they did. See after I caught Brittany kissing you I went to my locker. I found a note in there that told me that Brittany and Marcus were both out to get us."

"Wow, so you never really wanted to break up with me?"

Katy smiles, "Of course not. I never want to make a mistake like that ever again." Our hands touch and you know what happens next. Yes we kiss.

**Third Person's POV**

Across the street, a 14-year-old boy was looking at Randy and Katy in the tree through a telescope. "They got back together. The plan is going smoothly, if we keep this up, you'll have Katy, and I'll have the mask in no time" Said Dylan moving away from the telescope.

Marcus quickly looked into the telescope and hated the sight of seeing the couple enjoying each other's company. "Ugh, how could she ever be in love with him? He's repulsive!"

"Maybe that's the type of guy she's into. You should try and be like him."

"No way am I changing the way I act or look like for some girl. I want her to like me for me. And she will like me for me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now can you keep quiet, I'm trying to figure out when our next move should take place." Dylan couldn't wait until he had the mask so he could finally shut Marcus up. All Marcus ever talked about was Katy this Katy that. It's just so annoying. "I got it. I'll give Katy her little scare tonight. That way she won't be able to run to Randy. She'll be too scared to fall asleep tonight."

"Wait, I thought that the next step of the plan was that you were going to kidnap her. Not give her a scare."

Dylan grins, "That plan sounds better. I guess you are useful after all."

**Oh boy! This can't be good. Katy getting kidnapped and then Randy will have to save her. Which probably isn't a good idea, he should probably just call the police. But you know how Randy is, always wanting to make sure that HE keeps everyone in Norrisville safe. Also who else is excited about the new episode coming on this Saturday!? I know I am! **


	9. Chapter 9

"It's starting to get dark; I better get home." I didn't want Katy to leave. I had just gotten her back; I didn't want her to ever leave my side again.

"I'll walk you home." She smiles at me.

"I appreciate the gesture Randy, but I'll be fine. Trust me." She told me through her eyes that she didn't need anyone babysitting her. That she was independent and could take care of herself.

"Okay, just be careful please. You never know what or who could be lurking around here."

She giggles, "Oh Randy, just relax I'll be fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She starts to climb down the tree; she finally gets down to the ground and she starts walking away. She turns around to face me and says, "I love you Randy."

I smile at her, "I love you too Katy." She blushes and starts walking again.

**Katy's POV**

I feel so stupid getting back with Randy. I feel like he doesn't deserve me that he can do way better. I wish that I had never even come to meet Randy, that way none of us would be in this huge mess of wanting to be destroyed by Brittany and Marcus.

As I'm walking down the sidewalk, I feel like I am being watched. I have to keep looking over my shoulder thinking that someone or something will be right there behind me. But nothing. Just plain nothingness. I continue my walk when suddenly a dark figure jumps in front of me; I jump back.

"Why are you out here so late Katy? Don't you know how dangerous it can be when you're all alone out here with nothing to defend yourself with?"

How did this figure know my name? Who is it? "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

I see the figure wearing a black hoodie. I can see a persons face in the hoodie but I can't make out who it is. "You know who I am; I'm the one person in your life that you always wanted to forget about." Faint images of a fifth teen-year-old boy and me being together come into my head. It wasn't Randy though, it was someone else. But who? "You still don't remember me, Kitty Kat?" Scary images of the fifth teen year old boy come into my head. Yelling and screaming; the sound of a bat hitting a head. My head.

"Dylan!" I shout very loudly. "But how? I thought that you-"

He cuts me off, "Was sent away. No, I was put in jail for a week when McFist bailed me out. He needed a new server so he just picked randomly. I was still a prisoner but not for long. After the Sorcerer took over I was let free. I lived on my own. I've made a couple of friends along the way. I'm living a normal life."

"But-but how? How did you find me? I spent all my life trying to forget about what you did to me." I sound hysterical.

He begins to walk up to me; I try to move away but I cant move. I am frozen. "Well now you can spend the rest of your life trying to forget about Randy and this whole town."

"What do you mean?" I didn't want to ask.

"I mean that you can forget about Norrisville. Let's just say you're taking a little vacation away from here. Permanently!" He grabs me from behind with his arms wrapped over mine so I can't move. He picks me up and starts shoving me into a car. I can't go like this. I can't go the same way my mother did. I fight with all the strength I've got trying not to let Dylan put me into the car. But I am too weak. I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I suddenly become dreary and tired. My eyes lids begin to fall, I go unconscious.

**Randy's POV**

"Howard have you seen Katy today? She wasn't in school today." I ask Howard through my cell phone.

"Nope, haven't seen her. I'm sure she's just sick or something."

"Yeah you're probably right. It's just-" Something on the news channel caught my eye. I was sitting on the couch in the living room with my mom. The latest news was on a missing teenager with brown hair and blonde highlights.

"It's said that she was last seen outside walking on the sidewalk at 9:30 pm last night. So far, there are no suspects of who might have taken her. I am here with her father who would like to ask our viewers something." The camera moves to a man.

"Please, if anyone knows who might have taken Kaitlin, then please report it to the police. I just want to bring her home safe and sound. Thank you."

The camera moves back onto the reporter, "Again, if anyone knows anything of Kaitlin Breakwood going missing please report it to the police. I'm Alice Shortsworth reporting to you Live."

"Cunningham!" Howard blasts into my ear through the phone.

"Huh? Oh sorry Howard, I got to go. Later." I hang up on Howard before he can say anything back to me. I look at my mom with confusion in my face. "Mom how could this of happened? I mean I thought…" She gets up and walks over to me and calms me down.

"It's going to be okay Randy; don't worry. They'll find her, I promise." She rubs my back.

I bring up dad in the conversation, "I know dad would be able to find her." My mothers sympathetic smile turns into a frown.

"Randy, we've been over this. I know you don't want to get over the fact that your father has passed; but you need to. And you know how I hate when you talk about him."

"It's true though. He was the best detective that Norrisville ever had until…" I put my head down trying not to cry. My mom puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know that ever since your father died Randy you think that everything has been tuff. But that's not true. You have to keep looking at the bright side of things. And stop worrying about the bad things in life."

I get up from the couch and head up stairs to my room. I sit at the edge of my bed just sitting there. Who could have possibly taken Katy? It couldn't have been Marcus and Brittany; they could never be able to pull something like that off. That only leaves one person to blame. Dylan. It had to be Dylan; he's the only person left that could have done it. I look over at my pillow on my bed. I pull the Nomicon from underneath it. "Alright Nomicon, I could really use some help trying to find Katy. What do yea got?" I get sucked into the book or I think I do. I find myself in what looks like a basement. But with cells and human sized cages everywhere. I suddenly see Katy inside one of the cages. She was unconscious just lying there on the cold cement floor.

"Are you sure that no one is going to find us here?" Says a voice.

"I'm positive. McFist doesn't even know of this place. I'm surprised that he doesn't though, I mean it's right underneath his building." Says another voice. Wait under McFist's building. I know this place. It's the place that I was in when McFist first captured me for the Sorcerer. I know where Katy is!

I am flashed into a forest that looks like the trees were drawn. Words in blue slide in front of my face.

**_The Only Way You Can Ever Save Someone You Love,_**

**_Is To Let Them Go_**

"What do you me-ah!" I am sucked out of the Nomicon and fall face first onto the floor. I rub the back of my head, "Owe." I look up and see the book falling down from my bed. I lift my hands up and catch it. I hide it under a couch cushion on my couch. "The only way you can ever save someone you love is to let them go? What does it mean?" I'll try to figure out the Nomicon's riddle after words. Right now I've got to go and save Katy.

**Sooo yeah, it's summer vacation. What does everyone have planned? Well since it's summer, it looks like I'll have time to write you guys some more stories. But then again maybe I won't. I don't know we'll just have to wait and see. So tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think might happen in the next chapter. I have chapter ten written down already I just want to see how many of you get it right. P.S. The Nomicon gave you a clue of what Randy will have to do at the end of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

I decide to try and save Katy at night so that my mom won't know that I have left. I leave at my house at 8:30 and start running to McFist industries. I go behind the building and find the tunnel that Katy had taken me through when she and Howard came for me. I pull my sword out ready for a fight from anything that moved or made a sound. I move slowly and cautiously through the tunnel and into the basement. I peek my head out of a corner scanning the area. It smelled like wet dog and rotted cheese. _Shnasty! _I tried to look for the cage that Katy was in but it was like it was hidden from sight. I slowly walk forward to this one cage that caught my eye. I look inside it but there was nothing there. I scratch the back of my head.

"I knew you'd come eventually Randy." I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around pointing toward where the voice had come from. It was Dylan. "I just thought you'd come sooner. You know, considering you're the ninja."

"Where is she?" I ask angrily.

"She's right behind you in that there cage." He points to the cage behind me and I turn around. She was there. But just a second ago she wasn't. She was unconscious and had a blanket over her. She didn't look like she was hurt or in any pain but she _was _having a bad dream as I spoke.

"What do you want Dylan?" I keep my sword pointing at his way as he began to walk around me.

"What do we all want Randy? Riches. Fame. Glory. Power. But I don't want any of those things. No, I want the one thing that is giving you the ability to do all those kicks and flips you do."

"Not following."

"Don't play stupid with me Randy. You know what I want. I want the mask." He grins. I dart my eyes at him. "Let's make a deal shall we? If you give me the mask, I'll let her go. What do yea say, we got a deal?" He pulls a hand out toward me. I look at his had then back at him.

I shake my head, "No. No deal. I'm not giving you the mask. I know what you would do if I did give it to you. I'm going to just take Katy and walk out of here Dylan." I start backing up toward the cage Katy was in. Dylan starts to run towards me. "No! You're not going anywhere!"

I jump in the air and ninja kick Dylan. "I told you Dylan. I'm just walking out of here. Oh and also, I already called the police and I gave them a tip on you, Marcus and Brittany. Bye. Ninja slice!" I slice open the cage and grab Katy. I smoke bomb out of there and watch from a tall building as the police put Dylan, Marcus, and Brittany in the squad car.

I hear Katy start to wake up so I jump from building to building until I finally get to Katy's house. I see her bedroom window open. I swoop in there as quietly as possible and place Katy in her bed. I start to hear Katy's father walk up the steps and Katy begins waking up. Time to go. I jump out the window and head back to my house.

I get to my room and look at the clock, "6:30. You've got to be kidding me. Ugh." I fall onto my couch and just fall asleep there. I'm too tired to climb up my ladder and into my bed. The only thing I want to do is sleep.

I don't get much sleep though. I wake up at 8:30 so I only got two hours of sleep. I go downstairs and into the kitchen where my mom made eggs and bacon for breakfast. Mmm. Smells like the opposite of shnasty; it smells divine. "Good morning Randy; sleep well?" I sit down at the table and start to stuff my face with eggs and bacon.

"Yeah I guess. This is real good mom what's the occasion?" She places a glass of orange juice beside my plate.

"Well, I was watching the news this morning and apparently the ninja found Katy and saved her. He also got the three teenagers who were part of the kidnapping. Isn't that great!" I choke on my food and take a quick gulp of orange juice to settle the food down my throat.

"Yeah that's great. Do they know if she's okay though; like is she hurt or anything?"

My mom puts a finger on her chin, "I don't think so. They said that her father found her in her bed at 6:15 this morning. I guess the ninja dropped her off at her house instead of letting the police take care of her." She shrugs and goes to get a cup of coffee from the counter.

I start to feel kind of guilty about just taking Katy on my own. Maybe I should have just left her there after I called the police. I guess my emotions for her got the best of me. I take the last sip of my orange juice. "Thanks for breakfast mom. I want to know if I can go over to Howard's. Can I?"

She rolls her eyes, "Oh okay fine. Just be careful walking there. I don't want the ninja to end up having to rescue you next."

"Oh trust me mom, you won't have to worry about that happening. Bye mom, love yea." I hug her goodbye and head out the door. I start to call Howard to ask him if I can come over to play some Grave Punchers. "Hey bro, you think I can come over for some Grave Punching?"

"I don't know let me ask. Hey dad, can Randy come over to play some video games!?" He couldn't of had just gotten up from where ever he was to ask? "Yeah, you can come over. See you in a bit."

"Later." I hang up on him. Suddenly my phone starts to ring again. BTW my ringtone is me and Howard's first song in our band 30 Seconds to Math. "Hello?"

"Randy, it's Katy; do you think you can come over to my house later on today?"

"Uh, sure. What time?"

"Anytime before 5:00."

"Okay. I'll see you later on then. Bye." Before I hang up she says one more thing.

"Oh and bring Howard. Bye." She hangs up. What the juice was that all about? Guess I'll find out later today.

As always Howard and I are neck and neck at beating each other's high score in Grave Puncher. "Oh you are so going down Howard! I've got you right where I want you."

"Yeah right Cunningham, you say that every time you think you're about to beat me. But then I always BLAMO! Beat you! HA!"

I slouch. Howard was right; maybe I should stop saying that every time I think I'm about to beat him. "Aw man. No fair you cheated. How do you beat me every time we play?"

"Hey don't be such a sore loser Cunningham. I just got game and you don't."

"Yeah whatever man. Hey what time is it?" Howard looks over at his clock by the window.

"Three o'clock, why?"

"Katy wants us to meet her at her house before five."

"Why?"

I shrug, "Beats me. Guess we'll have to wait and see in an hour."

"Ugh, do we have to go in an hour? I thought we could play some more Grave Punchers." I give Howard a glare.

"Howard, it might be important. She's our friend, we have to be there when she needs us."

He points to himself, "No, she's my friend." He then points to me. "She's your girlfriend." He grins.

"You know what I mean. Lets play one more round and then we'll head down to Katy's."

"Fine." We go back to playing Grave Punchers for another hour or so until it's time for us to meet up with Katy.

When we get to Katy's house, there are boxes on her front lawn and a moving truck in her drive way. At first I wasn't sure if it was Katy's house or not. Then I see her walk outside of the house and start walking toward Howard and I. She gives both Howard and me a hug. "Thank you guys so much for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Um Katy, what's all this about? It looks like you're moving." She looks at the ground with a small frown on her face. "So you're moving to a new house in Norrisville?"

She shakes her head, "No Randy, I'm moving away." Howard and I both look at each other with shock in our faces. "After what happened to me yesterday, my dad doesn't want us living in a town that he calls 'Dangerville'. He want's me to start a new life in a new school. I told him that I don't need a new life, that I have everything I need right here. But of course, he ignores what I say and destroys my life."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he just wants what's best for you." This is what the Nomicon was telling me about. In order to save someone I love, I need to let them go. If Katy stays in Norrisville, she'll just become more of a target for McFist. As much as it hurts me to do this, I need to let Katy go. "It's best for you to move. You've already been through so much, you don't deserve anymore hurt and pain." Her eyes meet mine and she smiles at me.

She looks at Howard and me. "Thank you guys. For everything. For being the most awesome friends a girl could ever have." She hugs us again. Howard actually wrapped his arms around her this time. He was going to miss her. No matter how much he would say that he wouldn't.

"Um Katy, I know that you're moving and all but do you think I can have what's left to eat in your house?" Howard points to Katy's house.

She giggles, "Sure Howard. Help yourself."

"Shweet thanks Katy!" Howard runs into Katy's house in search of food. I roll my eyes as he enters the house. Howard left Katy and me alone on purpose. He knew that we needed to be alone together one last time. For one last goodbye.

We didn't know what to say to each other. But it was almost five o'clock so I should hurry up. I put both my hands on her shoulders and run them all the way down to her hands. I feel something metal on her right wrist. I look down at it and see that it is a bracelet. Not just any bracelet though, it was the bracelet I had given Katy when I asked her to go to the spring dance with me. "You kept the bracelet?" She looks down at her wrist and smiles.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? I mean, you gave it to me; it was the one thing that kept me strong when you weren't with me. Like when I have to go home after leaving your house, I miss you already. Then I remember the bracelet you gave me, and I feel like you're right there next to me." Her eyes shimmer in the light. I savoir every last second I have with her since it is my last.

"Well you have something to keep you strong while you're gone. But what about me?" She giggles.

She grabs my hand, "Over here." She guides me over to a box labeled 'Katy's Best Memories'. I look inside to see family photos and children crafts. She starts looking through the box until she pulls out a picture frame with a picture in it and hands it to me. It was a picture of me, Katy, and Howard laughing together. "Hold on, that's not all. Do you remember that time we had a fight and we made up and I fell asleep in your arms?" She asks continuing to rummage through the box.

"When the Sorcerer took over?"

"Yep."

"Yeah I remember that."

She pulls out a light green blanket and holds it out to me. "It's the blanket you and I slept in together that night. I kept it for safe keeping because you comforted me when I was so frustrated that night. I realized that you were the right person for me that night Randy." She smiles at me handing me the blanket.

"Katy, I don't know what to say. Thank you." I hug her for the longest time. We lift our heads up to face each other's eyes. We slowly come closer and closer to our lips until they finally meet. That one last kiss goodbye. "I love you Kaitlin Breakwood."

Her eyes were tearing up; but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. "I love you too Randy Cunningham…" She leans into my ear and whispers, "Ninth grade ninja." She starts to walk away to the moving truck with a satisfying smile on her face. Howard comes out just in time for one last goodbye.

"Hey good luck in your new life Katy. I wish you the best."

She giggles, "Thanks Howard." As I start putting the stuff Katy had given me, she starts to get into the moving truck. No more boxes were left on the lawn. Nothing. The truck starts back out from the driveway. Katy looks at Howard and I and waves us one last goodbye before the truck started leaving Norrisville. "I'll never forget you guys. Bye!" The truck starts driving away.

"Hey, you going to be okay bro?"

I take a deep breathe, "Yeah, I'll be fine." I look at Howard, "Come on, let's go play some Grave Punchers."

**The End**

**I hope you guys liked this story. I worked really hard on it. I actually was starting to cry when I got to the part of Katy saying goodbye to Randy. Please tell me what you guys thought of my story. I really want to hear your thoughts. I'm not sure what I should do now though. Got any ideas?**


End file.
